This invention relates to a mechanism for connecting agriculture tools to mobile agriculture equipment, and more particularly to a mechanism which allows independent quick mounting and quick detaching of such tools.
Modern farmers, in order to economize on various agricultural operations, are today doing several of these operations in a single pass across a field by trailing compound or multiple devices behind a single tractor. For instance, tillage and fertilizing operations may be accomplished simultaneously in this manner. In order to further economize, many farmers are trailing large fertilizer nurse tanks behind a fertilizer injector rather than individually filling carried, spaced fertilizer tanks. This trailing nurse tank is usually heavy and tends to produce wide deep tracks in the just worked field, leaving the ground hard-packed and vulnerable to water erosion and weed growth. Thus, it is important to provide a device to remove these tracks. In this regard see also my copending application entitled BIASED AGRICULTURAL IMPLEMENT, Serial No. 897,030, filed Apr. 17, 1978. Because a number of different nurse tanks may be used during a single day, such a track removal device is preferably easily and quickly transferable from one nurse tank to another. Thus each tool or tool gang should be self contained and be attachable to and removable from by one simple quick movement, preferably requiring only one farmer-operator. It is also important that such a track removal device be easily adjustable because various field conditions call for different tool depth and tool spacing settings, and such adjustability should not interfere with the transferability thereof to other nurse tanks. In this regard, the track removal device ideally should be independently mounted behind each rear tire in order to better follow the contour of the ground and render the device light enough for easy handling. Still, further, the tools on such a track removal device should not be fixed in position in vertical adjusted relationship to the ground, as rocks and other obstructions are frequently encountered which would otherwise cause breakage and/or put excessive strain upon the equipment behind which the device is trailing. Although it is necessary not to have the track removal device fixed in relationship to the ground, yet it should be biased theretoward, to reassume, after striking an obstruction, a selected depth in the soil being worked.